Al corazón, nadie lo engaña
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Otra vez yo, pero está vez traigo un FF de Kung Fu Panda, ¿qué pasaría si Po regresara a su lugar de origen? Una pareja dispareja, una tregua imparable y muchas sorpresas que se verán en el valle de la paz :) espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews.
1. Hagamos una tregua

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo mi segundo FF de Kung fu panda :) espero les guste y gracias a todos por leer. ¡un saludo! :) **

_Capítulo 1: Hagamos una tregua... _

La noche llegaba tranquila en el Valle de la Paz, los cinco furiosos se encontraban en su rutina nocturna de entrenamiento, Shifu había impuesto una nueva regla, una vez al mes se tenía que entrenar toda la noche... Esa era la noche...

Mono: ¡jaja, toma eso Grulla! -dijo lanzándolo lejos-

Grulla: ¡no vale, fue con alevosía y ventaja! -gritaba al tiempo que caía al suelo-

Mantis: ¡siente mi furia! -dijo gritando al tiempo que lanzaba una feroz patada hacia Mono-

Mono: ¡venga tu pequeña furia! -río en tono burlón y con un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque-

Víbora: vaya Mono, haz mejorado bastante

Tigresa: así es Mono, tu entrenamiento se nota cada vez más

Shifu: tu turno Panda... ¿Panda? -mira a todos lados- ¿alguien sabe en dónde ésta Po? -digo un poco molesto-

Mono: pues desde temprano lo vi en el risco, dónde está el Árbol de Durazno

Mantis: yo no lo he visto

Grulla: tal vez le dio hambre y está comiendo en la cocina

Víbora: maestro, si quiere, yo voy a buscarlo

Shifu: gracias Víbora, pero no... Tigresa irá a buscarlo

Tigresa: ¿yo? -dijo en tono de rezongó-

Shifu: si Tigresa, tu -la miro- anda ve a las Barracas y tráelo

Tigresa: en seguida maestro -saludo y se retiró en busca de Po-

Mientras en las barracas, Po estaba en su habitación

Po: vaya... hoy no me siento nada bien... los recuerdos volvieron y a pesar de saber quién soy... la sombra de mi pasado estará conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte... -suspiró- mis padres dieron la vida por mí y yo quiero compensar eso, pero ¿cómo?... -miro una pintura dónde aparecían él y el señor Ping- mi padre, mi segundo padre... -sonrió y volteó a la ventana, al lado de ésta había otra pintura de él y los cinco furiosos- mis amigos: Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Víbora y... Tigresa... -hizo una pauta y sacó de debajo de su cama la figura de acción de Tigresa- ella... Tigresa, una de la personas que me inspiró a hacer más y mejor en cada entrenamiento... con ellos nada me falta... -se acostó y abrazó con cariño la figura- Tigresa -cerró sus ojos y sonrió-

Tigresa caminaba por los pasillos de las barracas, primero fisgoneo por la cocina sin éxito de encontrar al panda

Tigresa: bueno, si no está aquí, está en su habitación, seguro

Apresuró el paso, al llegar a la habitación del panda, se detuvo y con cautela abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Po abrazaba la figura de acción de ella

Tigresa: pe-pero... -su rostro se tornó rojo- ¿P-Po?...

Po: -aún dormido, sonrió y repitió- gracias Tigresa... Yo -se volteó al otro lado-

Tigresa: -su sonrojo se hizo aún más notable- P-Po... -se acercó un poco al panda- des-despierta

Po: -al escuchar el susurro de ella, pegó un brinco fuera de la cama- ¡¿qué sucede?! ¡¿Quién nos ataca?! ¡Mujeres y niños primero! -gritaba asustado-

Tigresa: ¡Po, tranquilo! sólo soy yo -dijo tratando de calmar al panda-

Po: oh jejeje, perdóname Tigresa -dijo apenado- es que... es de mala educación interrumpir los sueños del Guerrero Dragón -la miró y se cruzó de brazos-

Tigresa: ¿ah? y... -le propinó un buen pellizco- es de mala educación faltar al entrenamiento, "Guerrero Dragón" -lo miró con molestia-

Po: ¡auch Tigresa! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Esto me dejará un gran moretón! mi piel es delicada y sensible -decía mientras frotaba su brazo para eludir el dolor-

Tigresa: ¡oh! disculpe Guerrero Dragón, pensé que su "invensibilidad" era tan grande como para soportar eso -dijo en tono burlón-

Po: ohh no te burles -tomó asiento de nuevo en la cama y bajó su rostro-

Tigresa: jeje lo lamento... -miró detenidamente al panda- Po ¿éstas bien? -se acercó a el-

Po: si, el Guerrero Dragón siempre ésta bien, siempre haciendo feliz a los demás sin importar que él no lo sea -trató de ocultar su rostro-

Tigresa: -colocó una pata sobre su hombro- ¿quieres platicar sobre qué te pasa?

Po: pensarás que soy un ridículo -la miró-

Tigresa: -con suavidad levantó el rostro del panda- jamás Po... -le sonrió- dime ¿qué te pasa?

Po: -suspiró y bajó de nuevo su mirada- pues me siento... triste... ya sé que pasó la noche en la que perdí a mis padres...

Tigresa: ¿qué pasó? -se sentó a su lado-

Po: pues...

El panda comenzó el relato; mientras en el salón de entrenamiento...

Shifu: Tigresa ya tardó, ¿lo habrá encontrado?

Mantis: tal vez si, y se entretuvieron con algo

Grulla: tal vez están platicando o vienen al paso de Po, ya saben con las calmas que lo caracterizan

Mono: o se están abrazando de nuevo -soltó una carcajada-

Víbora: ¡Mono, cállate! -dijo molesta-

Mantis: jajajaja es verdad

Grulla: esos dos son la pareja más dispareja jajaja

Mono: cuándo viajamos a Gogmen jajaja ella lo abraza en la prisión y él la abraza en el muelle jaja ¡qué guardado se lo tenía ese par!

Shifu: -aclaró su garganta- no olviden que las mejores cosas de la vida se dan en el lugar, forma y tiempo menos indicados... así que dejen esos asuntos y a entrenar -aplaudió un par de veces-

De vuelta a la habitación de Po

Tigresa: te entiendo Po pero hay veces en las que por más que quieras no puedes regresar todo lo bueno que las personas te han dado y menos cuándo ya no están

Po: pero aun así Tigresa, quiero regresarles un poquito -una lágrima rodó por sus ojos-

Tigresa: -lo abrazó con ternura- sólo sigue siendo tú y mejora día con día, ellos dónde quiera que se en encuentren están enterados de todo lo bueno que eres y apuesto mi vida a que ellos están más que orgullosos de ti

Po: -con suavidad respondió el abrazo- ¿de verdad crees eso?

Tigresa: si -dijo con suavidad-

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos abrazados, pero ninguno se percató de que alguien más los observaba; uno de los cinco leopardos de Junjie había sido enviado a vigilar el palacio de Jade, pues una vez más, Junjie quería adueñarse del palacio.

Por otro lado la maestra Mugan se encontraba molesta por aquella penosa derrota ante Po y Tigresa, ella no tenía otro sentimiento más que el de vengarse, quería darle una lección a ese par de insolentes, era como ella los llamaba, pero no era suficiente el deseo de venganza, ella necesitaba ayuda pero ¿a quién buscar? ¿Quién iba a querer ayudarla? A los oídos de Junjie habían llegado los rumores sobre la venganza de Mugan así que decidió irla a buscar al palacio de Garnet

Junjie: si bueno, soy el maestro Junjie y vengo a buscar a Mugan

Cabra: en seguida le anuncio su llegada a la maestra Mugan

Junjie: pero rápido porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –se cruzó de brazos y espero a que ella lo recibiera-

Cabra: la maestra Mugan está dispuesta a recibirlo, adelante –abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a Junjie-

Junjie: si, si gracias –entró al Palacio y se dirigió al salón principal- ¿Maestra Mugan?

Mugan: si Junjie ¿Qué quieres?

Junjie: mmm saludarte, claro está –dijo en tono sarcástico-

Mugan: muy gracioso Junjie... ya dime ¿qué quieres?

Junjie: escuché que querías vengarte de uno de los cinco furiosos

Mugan: ¿cómo supiste? -asombrada-

Junjie: los rumores corren rápido Mugan, muy rápido... te contaré que yo también quiero venganza en contra de los que están en el palacio de Jade

Mugan; ¿ah si? cuéntame porqué... -puso atención a los que el maestro le contaba-

Junjie: fácil mi estimada Mugan, el palacio de Jade me pertenece, yo debería ser el maestro de ahí, el que controlará todo...

Mugan: en pocas palabras, quieres sacar a Shifu y a los cinco furiosos de ahí

Junjie: que inteligente -dijo en todo de sarcasmo- así es y sólo siempre he fracasado, ahora vengo a proponerte una tregua en su contra

Mugan: eso suena muy interesante...

Junjie: ¿si o no, Mugan?

Mugan: sí, cuenta conmigo... ¿cuál es el plan?

Junjie: envie a una de mis leopardos a que investigara un poco sobre los cincos furiosos y Po, así los conocemos más conoceremos sus debilidades para asegurar la victoria

Mugan: hasta eso, si piensas Junjie, desde ahora somos socios

Ambos rieron y esperaron a tener información para comenzar a planear sus respectivas venganzas

**Bueno, éste es el primer capítulo :) espero les agrade y dejen muchos reviews jajaja. Gracias por leer **


	2. Debilidades

**Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo dos de mi FF, espero no se les haga aburrido o algo así, que lo disfruten :) **

_Capítulo II: Debilidades _

Después de acordada la tregua, Junjie decidió regresar su guarida para esperar noticias del leopardo al que habia mandado a averiguar las debilidades de los cinco furiosos.

Por otro lado, Mugan ya estaba ansiosa por saber cuales eran las debilidades de una guerrera como Tigresa, por supuesto ella creía que era algo muy fuera de lo común pues la guerrera le había demostrado que no tenía temor alguno y menos, que ella se doblegara ante algún dolor o pesar que estuviera en su camino, por un momento pensó. detenidamente

Mugan: un momento, ¿Qué pasaría. si resulta ser que esa no tiene alguna debilidad? todo se nos, vendría abajo, ella y el panda hacen un duo casi invencible...

Cabra: maestra Mugan, tiene un mensaje del maestro Junjie, ¿desea que le de lectura de éste? -digo haciendo reverencia a ella-

Mugan: si, si que esperas -ordeno con ansias-

Cabra: -comenzó a leer- "Estimada Mugan, al fin ha llegado a mi la información que ansiabas y te informo que es un a reverenda estupidez, si como lo lees, aún no puedo creer que mi mejor aprendiz me haya fallado, para que me creas te pido que seas tu quién la interroge y compruebes que lo que te digo es verdad" -terminó de leer- eso es todo maestra ¿qué desea que haga?

Mugan: según entiendo, quién trajo esta carta es la aprendiz de la que habla Junjie... ¿sigue allá afuera?

Cabra: si maestra, ella expresó que no se iría a menos que usted diera la orden, ¿desea que la haga pasar?

Mugan: por supuesto, que pase -terminada la frase, se volteo para darle la espalda a la aprendiz de Junjie-

Aprendiz: a sus ordenes maestra -hizo una reverencia-

Mugan: ¿a qué se refiere Junjie al decirme que lo que averiguaste no tiene sentido? -volteo para mirar su rostro-

Aprendiz: la debilidad de ellos dos, son ellos mismos -bajó la mirada-

Mugan: explicate

Aprendiz: verá maestra, con unos días de estar ahí, noté que Tigresa y Po tienen un trato mutuo muy distinto al que tienen con los demás

Mugan: ¿te refieres a algo especial?

Aprendiz: correcto maestra, suelo ser muy observadora, en el combate son casi invencibles pero son muy debiles en el aspecto de los sentimientos

Mugan:¿qué fue lo que viste para que confirmes que su debilidad es eso?

Aprendiz: pues verá maestra, empezaremos por el Guerrero Dragón, él siempre tiene un interés especial por hacer feliz a los demás, se vale de todos los medios, pero su especialidad son las cosas absurdas y sin sentido que provocan una sonrisa, pero cuando se trata de Tigresa es cuando más se esmera, a tal grado que puede tomar algo con total seriedad

Mugan: en pocas palabras, el panda siempre trata de impresionar o caer en gracia cuándo ella está presente ¿no es así?

Aprendiz: corecto y con respecto a ella, siempre busca la forma de disimular el deseo de protección que tiene hacia el panda, es decir, en los entrenamientos siempre lo alenta pero de forma inversa, como retandolo esto solo cuando los demás están presentes, por cierto, presencie una conversación un tanto conmovedora ¿maestra, usted si desea escucharla?

Mugan: mientras más sea la información, mejor... dime

Aprendiz: conocí el verdadero origen del panda, un poco trágico, ya que en la aldea de la cuál el provenia fue atacada por el hijo de los entonces gobernantes de la ciudad de Gongmen, en el ataque sus padres dieron su vida para salvarlo y ahora el, atormentado por el pasado quiere enmendarde alguna forma aquel sacrificio

Mugan: vaya que conmovedora historia... una debilidad más de ese panda y se que estará dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de enmendar el esfuerzo... ¿ qué más?

Aprendiz: dicha historia también la sabe Tigresa y por la mirada que tenía al escuchar la historia estoy segura que ella también daría y dejaría todo, para ayudar al panda... Mestra si me permite el consejo, el plan no debe ser creado con la mente en modo de guerreros o maestros, tiene que ser creado a base de sentimientos... aquellos que nos hagan eloquecer, que nos hagan doblegar... ¿me entiende?

Mugan: me agrada tu forma de pensar... y ¿sabes qué? ¡tienes razón!

Aprendiz: ¿la tengo? -se sorprende un poco- gra-gracias maestra

Mugan: si, si... como sea... lo que necesitamos ahora es que Junjie nos obsequie sus conocimientos... cuéntale en que se basará el plan y cuándo lo haya procesado en esa torpe cabeza, vienen a mi, yo mientras pensaré a detalle como atacar... ¿sigues aquí? ¡muevete!

Aprendiz: si, como usted ordene -emprendio velozmente su partida a la guarida de Junjie-

Mugan: quién lo iba a decir, sus debilidades son los absurdos sentimientos jajaja ¡vaya guerreros!

Mientras en las barracas del Valle de la Paz, los guerreros visitan la feria de chucherias que llegaba al pueblo cada semana

Víbora: mira Tigresa, estos adornos para la cabeza son muy lindos y creo que ya es tiempo de que cambie los mios -sonrió-

Tigresa: mmm a mi eso no me gusta -medio sonrió- no es lo mío víbora y lo sabes -decía al tiempo que veía un par de broches-

Víbora: ay Tigresa, pruebate aunque sea uno -le colocó cerca de una de sus orejas un adorno en forma de rosa- ¡que linda te ves!

Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono jugaban con los juguetes broma que llevaba el maestro de las bromas hasta que Po se percato de la escena de Víbora y Tigresa, al verla se congelo, para el se veía hermosa, no tenía comparación con ninguna otra felina que el haya visto

Mono: ¡Mono apunta y dispara! jajaja -dijo lanzando un pastel de crema batida directo a la cara de Po-

Po: se ve hermo... -antes de terminar la frase, el pastel impacta con su rostro- ¡Monoooo!

Grulla y Mantis rieron hasta más no poder

Mantis: ¡cielos, eso fue tan gracioso!

Grulla: si que lo fue pero Po estaba a punto de decir algo, ¿qué ibas a decir? ¿a quién veías? -volteo y lo primero que vio, fue a Tigresa con Víbora-

Mantis: andaleeee jajaja

Ambos se comenzaron a reir

Po: ¡¿qué?! no, no están mal, yo decía, decía que aquella sopa -señala un puesto de fideos- esos fideos estaban delicioso, eso era lo que yo decía -señaló avergonzado-

Mantis: si Po, como no y yo soy el gigante de hierro

Mono: Po, di lo que sientes, expresalo y nosotros... nos burlaremos jajaja

Grulla, Mono y Mantis rieron una vez más

Por su lado las chicas se daban cuenta del borlote que ellos traían

Tigresa: -se quitó el adorno- ¿y esos, qué se traen?

Víbora: No lo sé pero no estaría mal ir a ver -pagó los adornos que ella compró y comenzó a acercarse a ellos-

Tigresa: ¿qué se traen chicos? ¿porqué tan alegres? -dijo al llegar dónde estaban los chicos-

Mono: -riendo dijo-preguntale a Po qué fue lo que pasó jajaja

Po no se atrevió a decir lo que pasaba, el opto por perseguir a Mono, era el cuento de casi todos los días... En la parte de la gran China, Junjie era informado sobre lo que Mugan tenía en mente para que ambos cobraran venganza

El día transcurrio normal, Po se encontraba meditabundo, sentado debajo del árbol de Durazno, aún los recuerdos vivían en su mente y se repetían una y otra vez, él estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de honrar a sus padres y a esa aldea de pandas, ningún sacrificio sería lo suficientemente grande para el

**Pues ahí esta mi capítulo, espero les haya gustado, espero ansiosa sus reviews y pronto más capítulos, espero tener más inspiración :) ¡gracias! **


	3. Ella

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado. En esté conocerán a mi segunda pareja favorita de la serie :)**

_Capítulo III: Ella... _

Corría el tercer día de la semana, Junjie y Mugan estaban en el palacio de Garnet, dando los toques finales a su plan de venganza, acompañados por su joven cómplice

Junjie: recuerda que tienes que estar muy concentrada cuando pongas en marcha lo que te enseñé

¿?: si maestro Junjie

Mugan: tienes todo en claro, y ya sabes con perfección lo que debes hacer

¿?: si maestra, no se preocupe, se perfectamente cuál es mi misión

La joven leopardo que los acompañaba se retiro en calma, dejando a ambos maestros en el salón de bienvenida del palacio de Garnet, ambos ansiosos de que su plan diera los frutos que ellos esperaban, la venganza era lo único que los unía... por ahora

Mugan: y dime Junjie ¿dónde aprendiste ese truco?

Junjie: Shifu y yo estudiamos juntos, Oogway nos enseñó muchas cosas, ese truco fue una de sus enseñanzas

Mugan: muy interesante... ¿quieres comer algo antes de irte?

Junjie: Mmm porque no, claro acepto tu invitación

Mugan: adelante

Ambos sonrieron y partieron hacía el comedor del palacio; esa tarde, pero en el palacio de Jade

Grulla: esta sopa estuvo deliciosa Po

Mantis: si Po, tienes un sazón único para la cocina

Víbora: sabes Po, del lugar de dónde vengo, se consideraba que aquellos que tuvieran un sazón tan bueno como el tuyo, eran perfectos para contraer matrimonio, dime Po, ¿no haz pensado en casarte? -dijo víbora en tono coqueto pero con un toque de broma-

Grulla y Tigresa ante tal comentario, tuvieron una reacción común

Grulla: ¿qué dijiste Víbora? -la miro con seriedad-

Tigresa: tranquila Víbora, ni que Po tuviera un sazón tan especial -dijo en tono molesto-

Víbora: ¡ay tranquilos, par de amargados! yo sólo lo decía en broma

Mono: saben, mi mamá también tenía esa creencia, los que cocinaban bien, eran parejas ideales -dijo el primate mientras colocaba su plato sucio sobre el lavavo-

Po: jajaja muchas gracias por los halagos o lo que eso sea, pero no creo que sólo por cocinar rico seas considerado como una buena pareja, es decir, ser el novio de alguien incluye más que un buen sazón, también debes de ser muy tierno, comprensible, humilde y respetuoso con aquella o con aquel a quién le entregues tu amor

Todos se quedaron atonitos con las palabras que el panda había dicho, aunque Tigresa además de estar impresionada también sentía algo de admiración y ternura por el panda, sus palabras habían sido hermosas para ella, pero claro no comentó nada ya que solo se remitia a ocultar lo que sentía

Mantis: yo creo que Po tiene toda la razón, debes darlo todo por quién tu amas

Grulla: eso me hace recordar aquella vez en la que juraba haberme enamorado, aunque les confieso que esa chica tenía algo muuuy especial -soltó un pequeño suspiro-

Víbora: -lo miro con recelo y le lanzo un domping que quedó ensartado justo en su pico- ¡que te emociones con cada cosa que veas es diferente Grulla! -lo miro con desprecio y salió del lugar-

Mono: uhhh que intensa se pone Víbora últimamente -dijo confundido por lo ocurrido-

Mantis: bah, todas las mujeres son iguales

Grulla no comentó nada pues aún se preguntaba asimismo el porque de aquella reacción "qué habré dicho para que se enojara así?" se preguntaba una y otra vez

Tigresa: no, no todas somos iguales

Po: si, tu eres más agresiva que Víbora -el panda soltó una carcajada-

Tigresa: -se avalanza sobre el y lo prensa entre la pared y ella- ¿qué dijiste?

El panda no sabía que sentir, si nervios o miedo, era una de las pocas veces que sentía tan cerca a la felina, no dijo nada, tampoco hizo algún movimiento, solo se quedó ahí contemplando esos ojos color ámbar, que tenían un no sé que, que a el le encantaban

Por su parte, Grulla seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Mono y Mantis veían con asombro la escena, "¿estarán jugando o...?" era lo que a su manera, cada uno se preguntaba

Tigresa se percato de la situación y en seguida se separo, colocó ambas patas detrás de ella y se sonrojo, Po a su vez se quedó ahí, parado sin saber que hacer o decir

Tigresa: y-yo ya me voy, gracias por la comida -la felina salió a toda prisa de ahí, apenada sin más que hacer o decir-

Mono y Mantis se miraron mutuamente, después de unos segundos ambos explotaron a carcajadas

Mono: vaya Po creo que después de todo tu sazón sirve de algo jajaja

Mantis: si, ya viste lo que provocas, inclusive a la maestra Tigresa le da por ponerse a jugar contigo jajaja

Mono: -dijo en tono burlón- y qué jueguitos ehh jajaja

Po: ya muchachos calmence -dijo el Panda apenado- ¿acaso no vieron que me quería golpear? ustedes ya imaginan cosas -el Panda trato de ponerse serio para dar fin a las bromas de sus amigos-

Mono: tranquilo Po, sólo bromeabamos -le sonrío amigablemente- todos sabemos qué Tigresa es lo demasiado radical para sentir algo por alguien

Mantis: ¡claro Po! -exclamó- más cuando se trata de ti -le sonrió al panda- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Dichas palabras hicieron que el Panda bajara su mirada un poco desanimado, pues lo que él anhelaba parecía que sólo podía ocurrir en sueños

Mono: bueno Po apúrate con esos platos, para ir a jugar cartas un poco -dijo el primate saliendo de la cocina-

Mantis: anda Po, apúrate -dijo saliendo detrás del primate-

Po se quedó pensando en las palabras que sus amigos habían dicho, tal vez ellos tenían razón y de una amistad, Tigresa y él no pasarían

Por otro lado, Tigresa se encontraba en tu habitación pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la cocina, haber tenido al panda tan cerca ella sentía qué haría una locura, pues al verse reflejada en esos ojos verdes, tenía sensaciones que no había tenido jamás, pero ¿qué eran esas sensaciones? ¿porqué sólo las sentía estando cerca de él? era algo que ni ella sabía, pero por esa noche había decidido dejar ese tema por la paz y descansar

Víbora ya se encontraba dormida en su habitación, ya que había decidido no saber más sobre los demás todo gracias al enojo qué había provocado el comentario del maestro Grulla

Po, Mantis y Mono se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa después de un par de entretenidos juegos de cartas

Todos en el Palacio de Jade dormían tranquilos sin imaginar que algo cambiaría el rumbo de sus planes

El sol se asomó en el Valle de la Paz, Tigresa se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo su ración diaria de tofu, Po iba entrando a la cocina pero por alguna razón iba sentía un poco de molestia hacia Tigresa, tal vez su Po malo tenía una pizca de enojo al pensar que ella no le corresponderia

Po: -suspiro molesto- buenos días maestra -dijo sin dirigirle la mirada a la felina-

Tigresa: buenos días Po -arqueo una ceja confundida por la actitud del panda- ¿estás bien Po?

Po: ajá -tomo un poco de leche, un par de galletas y salió de la cocina-

Tigresa: -susurro- nos vemos -suspiro con resignación- que extraño

Mono: buenos días Tigresa, ¿todo bien?

Tigresa: eso creo, bueno, no, como que Po esta molesto o algo así -lo miró tratando de buscar una explicación-

Mono: mmmm no tengo idea -se encogio de hombros y se dirigió a la alacena en busca de sus galletas-

La felina suspiro resiganda y continuó con su desayuno, Mantis y Grulla llegaron a la cocina

Mantis: buenos días -dijo saltando a la mesa-

Grulla: oigan ¿dónde están Víbora y Po? -miró a todos lados-

Mantis: Víbora esta entrenando en el salón

Tigresa: y Po anda de mal humor, comiendo galletas por todo el palacio

Grulla: ¿Po de mal humor?

Mantis: me imagino que es normal, pues según comentó el maestro Shifu desde aquel incidente con "el místico espejo del Yin y el Yang" sus estados de ánimo podían cambiar y cosas de esas

Mono: como un. bipolar -mordio una galleta al terminar la frase-

Mantis: algo así -comió un mini dumpling-

Tigresa: pero es algo extraño, es decir, no le había pasado antes ¿o si?

Grulla: Tigresa tiene razón, no le había pasado antes, tal vez tuvo una mala noche o algo le molestó en la mañana -dijo mientras salía de la cocina-

Mono:y tú ¿a dónde vas? ¿no vas a desayunar? -dijo en tono alto para lograr que éste lo escuchara-

Grulla: no tengo apetito, acompañaré a Víbora en el salón de entrenamiento -dijo desde el pasillo-

Mantis: vaya, hoy todos andan raros...-se acerco de un salto a la salida de la cocina- yo iré a practicar un poco mi acupuntura y buscaré a Po a ver si gusta acompañarme al pueblo por unas cosas, nos vemos -sin más que decir, salió de la cocina-

Tigresa: ajá -miro a su alrededor- sola... hacía mucho que no desayunaba sola y... se siente muy extraño...

Tigresa termino su desayuno y se retiro a su habitación para meditar un poco, por otro lado Víbora y Grulla se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento

Grulla: ¿Víbora? ¿estás bien? -dijo acercandoce a ella-

Víbora: -sin voltear a verlo, respondió- ¿qué quieres?

Grulla: saber si estás bien

Víbora: perfectamente bien, ya vete o entrena en otra parte del salón

Grulla: ¿porqué estás molesta con todos?

Víbora: no, no estoy molesta con todos, sólo contigo -lo miró-

Grulla: -asombrado- ¡¿conmigo?! ¿porqué?

Víbora: yo tengo mis razones -con un lazo y un par de movimientos, logró inmovilizar al ave-

Grulla: ¡¿qué?! espera, no, quitame esto, ¿qué pretendes? -la miro con confusión-

Víbora: te demostrare que algunas podemos ser más irresistibles que otras -dijo con un tono coqueto-

Grulla: un momento, dices esto, por lo que dije ayer sobre aquella chica ¿es eso?

Víbora: ajá -dijo postrando su rostro frente a de el-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, sonreían y a la vez tenían sensaciones que con nadie más sentían... pero, no estaban solos, alguien sin querer fisgoneaba el lugar

Po: -sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían, susurro- ¡qué bárbaro!... jamás me imaginé que ella y el y así... su bárbarosidad convertida en cursileridad...

El panda se alejo con cautela para no interrumpir el momento, camino por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, pero alguien lo detuvo

Mantis: Po, que bueno que te encuentro, ¿tienes algo pendiente por hacer?-le saltó al hombro derecho-

Po: no, ¿porque Mantis?

Mantis: perfecto, ¿me acompañas al pueblo? es que necesito comprar unas cosas, ¿qué dices?

Po: sí, vamos amigo -le sonrió amigablemente-

Ambos salieron del palacio, cuando llegaron al pueblo, se dirigieron sin escalas a la tienda dónde Mantis debía comprar sus cosas, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó un estallido

Conejo: ¡corran, corran! -decía despavorido-

Po: ¿qué pasa, porquées el alboroto?

Cabra: ¡lobos! ¡lobos bandidos!

Mantis: creo que un poco de acción no nos caería nada mal Po -dijo tomando su posición de batalla-

Po: qué se preparen esos lobos para recibir toda nuestra bárbarosidad -agito su puño en el aire

Los lobos llegaron a dónde Mantis y Po se encontraban, la batalla comenzó. Eran tres lobos, grandes y fornidos, el primero atacó al panda con un puñetazo directo al estómago, puñetazo que Po esquivo para después tomar al lobo de la cola, y tras darle un par de vueltas, lanzarlo sobre un pequeño carrito de figuras de ceramica. El segundo lobo, intentó aplastar al pequeño Mantis con un tablón de madera, lo que provoco que Mantis demostrara una vez más que el tamaño no equivalia a la fuerza, con veloz movimiento le quito el tablón y en seguida, le dio con tremenda fuerza en la cabeza dejandolo casi inconsciente, el tercero lobo fue un poco más audaz, traía consigo un rehén

Lobo3: ¡un movimiento más y se muere! -saco una filosa espada- dejenos ir con un poco de provisiones y la doncella no le haremos daño -puso frente a los ojos de los dos guerreros a dicha doncella, la cuál tenían el rostro cubierto-

Po: ¡dejala ir! -dijo sin prestar mucha atención a la doncella-

Mantis: ¡ni las provisiones, ni la doncella se irán contigo!

Mantis atacó por debajo al lobo, logrando que este cayera y en consecuencia dejara caer la espada, en ese momento Po aprovecho para rescatar a la doncella, cargandola en brazos, propino una patada al lobo que lo lanzaría a las profundidades del bosque, sin más que hacer, los otros dos lobos salieron despavoridos del lugar

La gente que había presenciado la escena aplaudia a los dos guerreros "¡Viva el Guerrero Dragón y el Mestro Mantis!", era lo que se escuchaba, Mantis agradecía a todos los aldeanos, Po colocó con suavidad a la doncella en el suelo, la descubriódel rostro y su sorpresa fue enorme... Frente a el se encontraba una joven panda, mal herida y casi inconsciente, el shock de Po fue enorme, jamás imaginó que hubiese más pandas a los alrededores del Valle de la Paz, muchos menos despuésde aquel atroz acto de Shen, no sabía que hacer,no sabía que decir...

Kumiko: gracias -con la fuerza que le quedaba, acaricio una de las mejillas del panda, sonrió y al instante, se desvanecio-

Po: -sostuvo la caricia en su mejilla y la miro con ternura-

Mantis se acerco y quedó impactado con lo que sus ojos veían, se acerco al panda

Mantis: Po, esta mal herida, será... será mejor que la llevemos al Palacio, ahí la puedo curar, además necesita descansar y...

Po: -continuó la frase- y debe responder mil preguntas... -con suavidad la tomó- vamonos Mantis

Ambos llegaron al Palacio, nadie se percato de su llegada y con rapidez se dirigieron a la habitación de Mantis, dónde él la sanaria

**Bueno, pues aquí termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer. **


	4. La nueva inquilina

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

_Capítulo IV: ¿Inquilina o Intrusa?_

Mantis terminaba de colocar las ultimas agujas en el cuerpo de Kumiko, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Po pues no podía evitar notar que su amigo, además de confundido estaba en shock, era más que obvio el porque

Mantis: Po, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿estas bien?... es decir, fue una batalla fácil pero pues pudiste haberte pegado o algo así -lo miro de reojo-

El panda estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de aquella chica, su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese "¿de dónde viene? ¿a dónde iba? ¿acaso me buscaba a mi? y de ser así... ¿porqué me buscaba?... ¿alguien la habría mandado? ¿quién y para qué?"

Mantis: Po, vuelve, te hice una pregunta... -dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz para lograr sacar a Po de sus pensamientos-

Po: -salió de sus pensamientos- ¿qué? si, gracias -dijo sin apartar la vista de ella-

Mantis: si ¿qué? ¿gracias?... no me pusiste ni una pizca de atención...

Po: lo lamento Mantis es que...

Mantis: -suspiro- no te preocupes amigo, sé que no es fácil para ti, prometo que ella pronto estará bien y podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras

Po: gracias Mantis -suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de la chica-

Mantis: ya es tarde, iré por algo de comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Po: te parecera increíble, pero no tengo hambre, gracias

Mantis: -suspiro preocupado- esta bien Po, no tardo

Mantis salió de la habitación, el estaba preocupado pues Po no había tenido una situación parecida a esta, era un golpe fuerte y esto provocaba confusión, el temía por la integridad de su amigo, por su bienestar y su equilibrio, también por la forma en la que la vida de su amigo se vería afectada, el esperaba que fuese para bien

Por su lado el panda seguía ahí, contemplando a la chica herida, seguía con su mar de preguntas, tenía una extraña sensación como si quisiera que ella despertara pero a la vez, no quería que eso pasara... el Guerro Dragón estaba envuelto en confusión

La noche cayó, la chica no había mostrado ninguna mejora, el panda no pudo más y quedo dormido sobre el filo de la cama dónde ella se postraba.

El amanecer llegó al Valle de la Paz, Mantis despertó muy temprano y se dirigió a la cocina, para su sorpresa Grulla y Víbora ya estaban ahí, desayunando en silencio

Mantis: buenos días, ¿acaso se cayeron de la cama?

Víbora: no, sólo quisimos empezar el entrenamiento más temprano ¿y tu Mantis?

Mantis: yo no pude dormir, estoy preocupado -hizo una pauta-

Grulla: ¿preocupado? no será por otra de tus exnovias ¿o si?

Mantis: -arqueo una ceja y miro a Grulla- no, no es por eso

Víbora: entonces, ¿qué es?

Mantis: es por... -hizo una pauta y pensó- "creo que lo mejor es que Po les diga lo ocurrido, a fin de cuentas son cosas de el..."

Grulla: ¿es por?

Mantis: por algo que a su tiempo sabrán, ya no me pregunten más

Víbora y Grulla se miraron uno al otro sin entender lo que Mantis había dicho

Grulla: está bien -respondió nada convencido-

Sin decir más, Mantis tomó unos cuantos bocados y salió de la cocina hacia su habitación

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tigresa y Mono entraran a la cocina, Mono como de costumbre venía contando uno de tantos malos chistes que Po que había contado

Mono: jajajaja y se pegó... ¿entendiste? -golpeo el hombro de Tigresa-

Tigresa: lo único que entiendo es que Po y tú son excelentes para los malos chistes

Víbora: hola chicos, buenos días

Tigresa: buenos días -los miro- un momento, ¿y los otros dos?

Mono: cierto, ya era para que Po estuviera aquí, comiendoce la mitad del desayuno y parte de la comida -rio burletonamente-

Grulla: es verdad, no hemos visto a Po, solo a Mantis y eso es extraño...

Tigresa: ¿hablas en serio?

Víbora: Grulla tiene razón, ¿dónde podrá estar?

Mono: tal vez se quedó con su papá

Tigresa: tienes razón, tal vez ayer acompañó a Mantis al pueblo y, por la flojera, ya no subió al Palacio y se quedó a dormir con el señor Ping

Eso era en la cocina, mientras en la habitación de Mantis

Mantis: Po, Po despierta -movía el hombro del panda- despierta

Po: ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? -balbuceaba aun dormido-

Kumiko: panda, despierta -le dijo con suavidad en uno de sus oídos-

Po: si, si... -abrió los ojos- ¿eh? -se sonrojo al percatarse que frente a el tenía a aquella chica de hermosos ojos azules- bu-buenos dí-días

Kumiko: -le sonrió con ternura- buenos días mi héroe

Mantis: ay ay ay -susurro al ver la escena- creo que tienen mucho de que hablar -aclaro su garganta- con su permiso... -sin decir más salió de la habitación-

Po: ¿me acabas de llamar héroe? -más sonrojado-

Kumiko: si, eso dije y eso eres para mi -se sonrojo-

Po: no, no para nada, es- ese es mi trabajo, ser el Guerrero Dragón y defender a todo aquel que lo necesite, además mi nombre es Po

Kumiko: aun así, de no ser por ti tal vez hubiese muerto...

Po: -sacudio su cabeza con el objetivo de borrar el sonrojo- hablando de eso... ¿te puedo preguntaralgo?

Kumiko: me puedes preguntar lo que sea

Po: -se sonrojo aún más- ¿qui-quién eres? ¿de dónde vienes?

Kumiko: mi nombre es Kumiko y vengo del orfanato de la ciudad de Nanjing

Po: ¿eso dónde esta?

Kumiko: eso, esta al sur de la provincia de Jiangsu, tal vez también te preguntes que estaba haciendo yo, aquí

Po: vaya, eres buena leyendo mentes -sonrió ligeramente-

Kumiko: tontito... venía buscando la prisión de Chorh-Gom, hace años mi nana viajó a este Valle, pero un día enloquecio por comida y robó, por eso fue encarcelada ahí

Po: ¿en serio? -sorprendido-

Kumiko: eh... si, es verdad...

Po: debiste quererla mucho... digo, para haber venido hasta acá

Kumiko: si, ha decir verdad si...

Po: sabes, es... es la primera vez que... que veo a otro panda...

Kumiko:yo también -rio nerviosa-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron así por un momento, Po pensaba que al fin tendría una amiga de su especie, alguien que sin criticarlo lo pudiera escuchar, algo dentro lo hacía emocionarse, el momento fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del salón de entrenamiento "¡Pandaaa!", era el maestron Shifu, desesperado y un poco molesto pues el Guerrero Dragón estaba retrasado en el entrenamiento

Po: ohh se me olvidaba que hoy tenía que entrenar -salió corriendo- un momento... -regreso a la habitación- ¿quieres venir conmigo? te presentaré con los demás -le sonrio amablemente-

Kumiko: pero... ¿y si nos les parece que me haya quedado aquí?

Po: no creo, el maestro Shifu es bueno y comprensible, el va a entender, vamos -la miro con ternura-

Kumiko: esta bien -le devolvió la sonrisa- vamos

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el salón de entrenamiento, al llegar Po se detuvo

Po: necesito que te quedes aquí afuera, primero les comentare y después pasas, ¿si?

Kumiko: esta bien -le sonrio-

Po: bien, aquí vamos -entro al salón- jeje hola chicos -dijo algo nervioso-

Shifu: Po, ¿me podrías decir en dónde estabas?

Po: maestro Shifu, hay algo importante que debo decirle

Tigresa: ¿tan importante como para llegar tarde? -dijo un poco molesta-

Mantis: de hecho, si, hay algo importante que Po debe decirles

El maestro Shifu y los cuatro furiosos primero miraron a Mantis y en seguida, a Po

Shifu: esta bien Po, te escuchamos

Po: gracias maestro, pues verá, ayer Mantis y yo fuimos al pueblo por unas cosas, de regreso, vimos que unos bandidos atacaban a un comerciante, los combatimos, nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que ellos tenían secuestrada a una chica

Tigresa: date prisa Po -se cruzo de brazos más molesta-

Po: esta bien, esta bien, esa chica pues... estaba herida y... pues... entonces cuando yo... ella

Kumiko: -entró al salón interrumpiendo a Po- y ella soy yo

Los cuatro furiosos y Shifu quedaron sorprendidos, no sabian que decir, a excepción de Tigresa, después del impacto por la presencia de esa extraña, comenzó a cuestionar

Tigresa: ¿quién eres? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿qué quieres?

Kumiko: Tigresa yo...

Tigresa: soy la maestra Tigresa para ti, muestra respeto

Shifu se sorprendió por la actitud de la felina, jamás se había comportado con tal egocentrismo, no la había visto portarse tan déspota como en ese momento

Kumiko: lo lamento maestra, como le decía yo soy Kumiko, vengo de la ciudad de Nanjing, al sur de la provincia de Jiangsu

Tigresa: ¿y qué quieres aquí?

Kumiko: venía a la prisión de Chorh-Gom

Tigresa: ¿a qué? ¿a quién buscabas?

Shifu: Tigresa, deja que ella hable, deja de interrogarla de esa forma

Tigresa: lo lamento maestro

Kumiko: gracias maestro Shifu, pues venía a buscar a la nana que me crió en el orfanato de Nanjing, ella robó y su condena debía ser pagada en la prisión de esta región

Tigresa: entonces, solo la visitas y te vas ¿no?

Víbora: ¿eso harás?

Kumiko: no lo sé, Po salvo mi vida y ya que no tengo nada, ni nadie en este mundo, quiero dedicarme a el

Grulla: eso implicaria que te quedaras aquí, es decir, Po no puede ir a ningún lado, el tiene una misión aquí en el valle de la paz

Tigresa: tiene toda la razón

Kumiko: eso lo sé, pero si no es molestia, es decir, si no hay inconveniente... yo podría

Tigresa: nadie ajeno al Palacio de Jade puede estar aquí, menos tu, eres una extraña...

Shifu: ¡maestra Tigresa! el que decide quién puede estar y quién no, soy yo, ¿acaso lo olvidó? -la miro molesto-

Tigresa: y-yo, yo lo lamento maestro

Shifu: Tigresa tiene razón, eres una extraña para todos pero ahora que sabemos que no tienes a nadie en el mundo, y siempre y cuándo demuestres que podemos confiar en ti, puedes quedarte

Po: gracias maestro Shifu, ella vendrá a cambiarnos la vida para bien, yo lo sé

Víbora: -se acerco a Po y le susurro al oído- tranquilo cariño, no te emociones tanto, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar, recuerda "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"

Po: -dijo en susurro- esta bien Víboram, entiendo

Kumiko: mestro será un honor para mi, no solo servirle a Po, si no a todos ustedes, no sé arrepentiran de esta oportunidad -dijo emocionada-

Shifu: ¡Zeng!

Zeng: -llego aleteando a toda prisa- ¿qué sucede maestro Shifu?

Shifu: ella es Kumiko, y te ayudará en los quehaceres del Palacio, dale una habitación y dile en que puede comenzar

Zeng: ¡si maestro! acompañame por favor

Kumiko hizo reverencia ante los maestros y partió junto con Zeng, en el salón todos estaban confundidos y no entendían lo que acaba de pasar

Shifu: esta bien, sigan entrenando, yo iré por un té -se retiro sin decir más-

Tigresa: yo ire a hacer ejercicio -se dio la media vuelta-

Víbora: espera Tigresa, voy contigo

Tigresa: esta bien

Ambas damas parten, dejando a los caballeros solos

Mono: oye Po ¿puedo decirte algo y no tge molestas?

Po: claro que no amigo, dime

Mono: no sé porque, pero esa chica no me convencio con su historia

Grulla: si, como es un poco raro

Mantis: por lo menos a mi me consta que fue atacada pero no se veía que hubiese viajado mucho o algo así

Po: ¿acaso están dudando? -dijo un poco molesto-

Mono: no, no amigo, no es eso es solo que, bueno tu -rasca su cabeza tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas-

Mantis: eres muy ingenuo...

Grulla: e inocente...

Po: ¿están diciendo que ella me va a ver la cara? -molesto-

Mantis: no, solo te pedimos que, pues que...

Grulla: pienses bien las cosas

Mono: y qué tomes las cosas con calma, piensa con la cabeza fría

Po: ¡ya están igual que Tigresa! ¡bah y se dicen ser mis amigos! -se va molesto-

Mantis: pues por lo menos lo intentamos

Grulla: espero que todo resulte bien

Mono: pues, aunque se enoje siempre estaremos para el, ¿entrenamos?

Mantis: ¡venga a entrenar!

Los chicos comenzaronsu entrenamiento y el día trancurrio de lo más anormal, todos callados a la hora de la comida, nadie ceno y todas las habitaciones se encontraban cerradas.

**Perdón por la tardanza jeje el trabajo a veces no me deja mucho tiempo libre, gracias a todos por sus reviews :) sé que la historia de Kumiko no es muy buena pero pues ya saben, quise demostrar la inocencia e ingenuidad de Po, algo característico de el :) bueno, cualquier comentario será bien recibido :) una vez más gracias. **


	5. La busca problemas

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

_Capítulo 4 La busca problemas_

Los días pasaron y Kumiko demostraba ser una chica en la que se podía confiar, lavaba la ropa de los chicos, preparaba de comer, limpiaba los pisos del Palacio, Shifu estaba tranquilo, inclusive a gusto pues Kumiko alentaba a Po a que día a día llegará a su entrenamiento a tiempo, todos estaban conformes, todos excepto alguien...

Tigresa: ahhh estoy cansadísima -dijo entrando a su habitación- ¿qué? ¡¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?! -jalo a Kumiko-

Kumiko: y-yo solo, solo quería, yo -nerviosa-

Tigresa: ¡¿querías qué?! ¿robarme, saber sobre mi, hacerme algo? -decía gritando al tiempo que sacudia a la chica- ¡habla ya!

En la cocina los chicos hicieron silencio

Víbora: ¿escucharon eso?

Grulla: son gritos

Mono: de Tigresa

Mantis: ¡vamos!

Los chicos entraron a toda prisa a la habitación, "¡Tigresa, detente!" gritó Víbora deteniendo el puño de la felina, el cuál iba directo al rostro de Kumiko, "¡esta estaba en mi habitación!" gritó Tigresa tratando de librarse de Víbora, Mono fue al rescate de la panda liberandola de la garras que la detenian

Víbora: Tigresa, calmate por favor -aún trataba de detenerla-

Tigresa: ¡no hasta que me diga que hacía en mi habitación!

Shifu y Po escucharon todo el alboroto al entrar a las barracas, corrieron al lugar y ambos se impresionaron al ver la escenapues Tigresa forcejeaba con Víbora, quería liberarse para propinarle un puñetazo a Kumiko, y ella, aterrada por la reacción de la felina, al ver que Po estaba presente corrió a refugiarce a los brazos de éste

Shifu: ¡Maestra Tigresa! ¡¿qué sucede aquí?! -dijo poniendose frente a ella- ¡controlate!

Tigresa se detuvo casi de inmediato al escuchar al maestro Shifu, tomo aire y se reincorporo

Tigresa: lo lamento maestro

Víbora: ¿qué te pasó amiga? -dijo preocupada- ¿porqué actuaste así?

Tigresa: porque ésta estaba en mi habitación

Mono: Kumiko, ¿qué hacías en la habitación de ella?

Kumiko: y-yo, sólo estaba

Tigresa: ¡habla! -le gritó-

Kumiko: trataba de limpiar tu habitación, te vi entrenando y para que no te cansaras más decidí ayudarte con esto

Tigresa: ajá ¿y pretendes que te crea?

Po: ¡Tigresa, ella solo quería ayudarte! -enfrento a la felina-

Tigresa: no seas ingenuo

Po: no, no soy ingenuo, ella solo nos quiere ayudar, ella cree en mi más que cualquiera de ustedes... ya dejala en paz Tigresa, sé que si por ti fuera ni yo estuviera aquí -la miró con enojo, tomó a Kumiko de la mano y se retiro-

Tigresa: y-yo...

Shifu: será mejor que vayan a terminar lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo

El maestro se retiró sin mas qué decir, Mantis, Grulla y Mono se retiraron de la misma forma

Víbora: ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿necesitas algo?

Tigresa: que... que te quedes conmigo, no te vayas -dijo apenada-

Víbora: -le sonrió- aqui me quedo contigo amiga

Tigresa: no sé que me pasa...

Víbora: yo si

Tigresa: ¿qué?

Víbora: se podrían llamar, celos

Tigresa: ¡¿celos?! estas loca Víbora

Víbora: pues parece que no, desde que esa chica llegó tu agresividad aumento, en los entrenamientos eres más ruda y a Po cada vez lo molestas más, los criticas más... como si, como si algo tuvieras en su contra

Tigresa: te refieres a que... yo estoy celosa por culpa de Po y no de esa chica ¿no?

Víbora: eso o no te agrada que haya otra persona en el Palacio, y menos que esa persona le haga tanta compañía a Po, que ha decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso Po se ha a alejado de nosotros...

Tigresa: si, tienes razón... pues no sé, pero yo a esa no la quiero cerca de mi

Víbora: amiga, pero hoy me haz impresionado, pocas veces te he visto así, de hecho jamás te había visto así

Tigresa: ni yo, me desconcí en ese momento

Grulla: mmm ¿chicas? -se asoma por la puerta- ¿interrumpo?

Víbora: no, ¿qué pasa?

Grulla: el maestro Shifu quiere hablar contigo Tigresa

Tigresa: gracias Grulla, vuelvo enseguida -salió de la habitación-

Grulla: qué raro, ¿no?

Víbora: ni que lo digas

Tigresa llegó al salón principal, dónde Shifu la esperaba

Tigresa: ¿me llamó maestro?

Shifu: ¿qué pasó en aquella habitación, maestra Tigresa?

Tigresa: y-yo maestro... no, no lo sé...

Shifu: haya sido el motivo que sea, tengo que advertirle maestra, que al segundo incidente me veré en la penosa necesidad de despedirla del Palacio de Jade...

Tigresa pero, maestro Shifu, yo...

Shifu: no hay excusa maestra, recuerde que tenemos reglas, si el consejo de Kung Fu se entera, nos clausuran, somos un ejemplo a seguir, no unos bandalos busca problemas... ¿entendio?

Tigresa: -respiro profundo y acerto con la cabeza- entendido Maestro Shifu

Shifu: se puede retirar...

Tigresa: con su permiso maestro... -dio la media vuelta y salio del salón-

Sin más que su resignación, ella se retiro a su habitación, los demás chicos se encontraban en la cocina, Grulla y Mantis jugaban damas chinas, Kumiko y Po platicaban de su infancia y Víbora, ella era la única que permanecía en silencio, estaba profunda en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga, también se preguntaba si la presencia de Kumiko era tan buena e inocente como parecía.

El día terminó, todos permanecían en sus habitaciones, menos una alguien que tenía como fin provocar más y más problemas...

Kumiko: ahora, ve y dile al maestro que todo va de acuerdo al plan, en menos de lo que creemos esto se vendrá abajo y el podrá tomar posesión de lo que le pertenece... -decía oculta en unos cuantos arbustos- vete, nadie puede vernos juntos -terminando de decir esto, ella se marchó-

Pasaron 3 días y ninguna novedad, Tigresa no había salido de su habitación pero con la ayuda de Víbora ella no se había quedado sin alimento, pero sí la dejó sin comentario alguno

Al cuarto día, recibieron una alerta, los cerdos del mal habían atacado el pueblo, nuestros heroes llegaron tarde, ellos ya se habían ido sin dejar rastro, no les quedo más que ayudar a aquellos que les habían hecho destrozos, Kumiko ayudó, sin querer se topo con la felina, cruzaron miradas

Kumiko: ¿la gatita esta molesta?

Tigresa: ¿disculpa?

Kumiko: ¿acaso estás sorda?

La panda aprovechaba que no había testigos, era el momento perfecto para ocasionar un alboroto y lograr quitar a la felina del camino

Tigresa: no me vas a provocar de nuevo, ya no

Kumiko: uhh la gatita se siente ofendida, que debilucha eres, jaja, y eres "la mejor", no lo creo

Víbora: -salió de su escondite- ¿que traes entre manos Kumiko?

Kumiko: -sorprendida- y-yo... no es que... ella

Víbora: no mientas pequeña intrusa, yo presencie todo, ¿que pretendes?

Sin encontrar salida alguna, la joven panda comenzó a gritar, lo que ocasiono que una multitud se reuniera ahí

Kumiko: ¡ayuda! no es justo, yo solo estoy aquí para apoyar y ustedes se vienen contra mi, no s justo -cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a hacer un drama-

Po: ¡¿que pasa aquí?! -dijo exaltado

Kumiko: amor, que bueno que estás aquí

Tigresa y Víbora al unísono preguntaron "¡¿amor?!"

Po: -miro a las maestras- así es... ahora ¿que le hacen? Tigresa ya basta por favor y tu Víbora, jamás te creí capaz de ponerte de lado de Tigressa y menos, que te pudieras comportar igual que ella

Grulla, Mantis y Shifu llegaron al lugar

Shifu: ¡orden! expliquenme que paso

Kumiko: -señaló a las maestras y con llanto reprocho- de nuevo la maestra Tigresa me ofendio, pero ahora no sólo eso, ella logró convencer a la maestra Víbora de agredirme también, yo solo quería ayudar

Grulla: Víbora, eso... eso es... dime que no, que ella miente -la miró con decepción-

Víbora: Grulla, no, eso no es verdad, ella es la que comenzó todo, cree en mi, me conoces bien y yo no actúo sin antes saber, ella es la mentirosa, no yo, lo juro

Po: ¡basta! ya me harte de que siempre arruinen mi felicidad, ya no hay lugar para todos en este pueblo...-se retiró con rapidez acompañado de Kumiko-

Shifu: vamonos al Palacio, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con todos ustedes... -dio la orden molesto y partió-

**Perdón por la tardanza y por subir un capítulo un poco corto, pero las labores de una universitaria no son tan faciles jejeje espero les guste, gracias por seguir mi historia.**


End file.
